Liburan Para Tokoh Utama
by Gunpla
Summary: Di fanfic keduaku ini saya menampilkan para tokoh utama dari anime-anime Gundam cuma sebagian...    Selamat menikmati semoga menghibur


Tokoh-tokoh dari Gundam UC, Turn A Gundam, Gundam Seed & Destiny dll

Di Chapter ini tokoh-tokoh utama yang saya tampilkan :

Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam)

Camille Bidan (Mobile Suit Gundam Z)

Judau Ashta (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ)

Loran Cehack (Turn A Gundam)

Uso Ewin (Victory Gundam)

Garrord Ran (After War Gundam X)

Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing)

Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED)

Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny)

* * *

[Author] : " hai, di musim panas yang tenang ini, memang lebih baik kalau tidur siang sambil menikmati es serut.  
Aahhhh~ Betapa nikmatnya..."

"GYAAAAA!"

[Author *lagi*] : "Apa itu! Siapa yang berteriak? Mengganggu kenyamananku saja... eh... Oh! Maaf, saya tak tahu bahwa fanfic ini sudah dimulai, maaf bagi para pembaca atas kelakuanku tadi yang lagi enak-enakan tidur siang *sujud-sujud*  
Nah, soal jeritan tadi, pasti pada penasaran kan, siapakah gerangan yang menjerit bak kecopetan? Langsung aja kita ke TKP!" *Sambil bunyikan kecrekan ala Parto (OVJ)*

[Kembali ke cerita]  
Tampak di ruang makan, seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang ternyata Garrord Ran yang kedua tangannya sedang memegang kepalanya.  
"Garrord! Ada apa sih siang-siang gini jerit-jerit?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata ruby muncul dari pintu ruang makan.  
"Shinn...~ Ada yang tega menghabiskan cupcake ku yang kusimpan di kulkas..." Jawab Garrod sambil termehek-mehek dengan tangan memegang piring kosong yang sepertinya bekas almarhum cupcakenya.  
"Kamu ini... Kan Camille sudah kasih tahu kemarin, jangan nyimpen-nyimpen makanan milikmu di kulkas, kau kan tahu kalau ada si Yamato ntuh.." Ujar Shin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Ohya! Aku lupa, dia kan suka banget sama yang namanya kue ataupun camilan! Tak kutuak lu Yamato!" Seru Garrord.  
"Hei hei... Ini juga salahmu kali pakai acara nyimpen kue di kulkas..." Kata Judau yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Shinn.  
"Emang sih..." Jawab Garrord manyun.

"Haha... Cuma gara-gara cupcakenya dimakan Kira, si Garrord lagi mewek nih?" Tawa seorang pemuda yang berambut gondrong berwarna putih.  
"Iya Loran. Ada-ada saja tuh anak." Sambung Judau sambil menikmati teh buatan pemuda berambut putih tersebut yang ternyata bernama Loran.  
"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum adain acara bagus untuk musim panas ini nih." Kata Loran.  
"Kau benar, enaknya kita bikin acara apa ya... Masa kita sudah kumpul di vila milik pacarnya si Heero ini kita belum nemuin acara bagus..." Kata Judau.  
"Siapa yang engkau maksudkan dengan 'pacarnya si Heero'?" Tiba-tiba muncul aura mencekam di belakang Judau, Judau hanya menelan ludah dan berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Loran, orang yang dimaksudkan tadi ada di belakangku ya?" Tanya Judau setengah stay cool. "Hmmm... begitulah," jawab Loran sambil menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah Judau yang makin pucat tapi berusaha bersikap setengah stay cool.  
Mendengar jawaban Loran Judau berbalik kebelakang dengan perlahan-lahan, dan tampaklah orang yang dimaksud itu, dia adalah Heero Yuy yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan memasang tatapan yang cool tapi menyeramkan bagi Judau.  
"Ampun bang Heero, ga sengaja...Titip salam untuk Relena aja deh..." Judau pun langsung injak gigi 4(?) dan melaju kencang. Heero tetap memandang sinis dari tempat Judau duduk tadi, sedangkan Loran masih terkikik di tempat gara-gara tingkah Judau.

[Halaman Vila]  
"Jadi belum ada ide nih buat kegiatan di acara kita ini?" Tanya Kira yang baru pulang dari konser Lacus.  
"Iya, mengkanya lu bantu mikir, enak sekali nonton konser." Kata Shinn sambil membaca majalah. Kira dan Shinn lagsung berduel pandangan dan menimbulkan kilatan petir di antara mereka.  
"Woi, woi, kalian berdua hentikan, masa di saat ini malah duel pandang.." Kata Amuro.  
"Iya nih, kita sesama tokoh utama dalam anime Gundam tidak boleh saling bertengkar..." Ujar Uso.  
"Tuh, anak kecil aja tahu!" Sambung Garrord sambil nunjuk Uso.  
"Cih, daripada lu, ribut cuma gara-gara sebuah cupcake!" Kata Shinn menyindir Garrord. Garrord hanya tersenyum kecut.

"BRAK!" Tiba-tiba Amuro membanting tangannya ke meja, memebuat para tokoh utama yang lain terkejut, Shinn dan Kira menghentikan selingan duel mereka.

"A... ada apa Amuro-san?" Tanya Uso.

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya. "Eh?" yang lainnya bingung. "Aku tahu acara yang bagus untuk liburan kita.." Sambung Amuro lagi dengan backgroud gelap menambah efek serius.

[Author] : " nah! Gara0gara mendengar ucapan Amuro tadi yang lainnya hanya terdiam meliahat tampang Amuro yang ternyata keren banget beud~... eike tambah ngefans sama Amuro dech~ *dilempar Gundam 10 inci*

Okok sekian dari chapter ini *sujud-sujud*

~To be Continued to Chapter 2~

* * *

Ini fanfic saya yang kedua, yang pertama belum kulanjutkan karena belum ada bahan.

Tolong di review...

Terima kasih


End file.
